Rosae Albus
by twinagony
Summary: AU Colegio. No lo entendía, cada día que pasaba era sometido a constantes burlas y golpes por parte del pelinegro. Pero si no era él quien le maltrata, protegía al que antes fue su víctima. Así pues, la pregunta es: ¿Se puede o no confiar en ese sujeto? Ese es el problema al que nuestro "héroe", Alba Fruhling, se enfrenta en estos instantes.


-Alba PV-

**No lo entendía.** Sinceramente, no lograba asimilar la actitud del chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos rubíes que tenía hacia mi persona. De todos mis compañeros, él era el único que escapaba de mi comprensión. Ah, ¿yo? Mi nombre es Alba Fruhling y me trasladaron hace escasas semanas al colegio Demonsword. Tengo unos catorce años y curso 4º de Eso. En clase recibo el número 45 porque me incluyeron cuando las listas ya estaban impresas, si lo observas con atención te darás cuenta de que esta escrito con un mero bolígrafo negro. Me junto con un grupo amplio de gente un tanto...peculiar. De esas personas, solo comparto aula con ese pelinegro al cual identifico como Ros. Y ya he comentado, su carácter es bastante cuestionable en lo que se refiere a como me trata.

Por ejemplo, el otro día en educación física:

Nos tocaba hacer la tortuosa y cansina prueba del Cooper. Consistía en correr en círculos como bobalicones durante doce condenados minutos. Cada vuelta le correspondía unos cien metros aproximadamente. Soy un negado para cualquier cosa que necesite un mínimo de aguante físico, por lo que poco deberíais extrañaros de verme en ese estado tan patético en el que me encontraba en aquel momento. Apenas conseguía visualizar el recorrido por el que me obligaban a ir, estampándome contra los conos que lo delimitaban y volviéndolos luego a colocar. Gotas de sudor empapaban mi frente y se escurrían por la nuca hasta acabar en mi espalda. No hay la necesidad de decir que, a esta endeble persona de aquí ya la había dado el flato sólo con la primera y triste vuelta. Era totalmente imposible que le ocurriese a otro, ¿Verdad? Verdad. Esto acontecía, aun en los siete malditos minutos. Ya alcanzado mi límite, noté como un individuo se acercaba por mi derecha examinándome de arriba a bajo. Hice contacto con sus ojos carmesí, carentes de todo sentimiento humano, y dudé de si era mi obligación hablarle o si debía ignorar su inquietante mirar. Pero pocos segundos pasaron hasta que decidió probar algo distinto. Como golpearme. Satisfecho consigo mismo, se separó de mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornándole la cara.

_Qué hice para merecer un puñetazo en las costillas,_ me preguntaba.

Me desplomé sobre mis rodillas oprimiendo el lugar golpeado, experimentando un dolor exagerado para tan simple acción. **No lo entendía.**

El resto de la semana no pude evitar contemplar a Ros con cierto recelo desde una prudente distancia. Ugh. Me dieron escalofríos cuando brillaron sus pupilas al toparse con las mías. Sentí como si se hubiera acabado de reír de mí mediante sus ojos. Y la pregunta es, ¿qué no entiendo de aquí? Tiene sentido. O lo tendría, si no fuera por el recreo de hoy.

Salí afuera del edificio donde minutos atrás me encontraba confinado desde hacia cerca de tres horas. Tomé una buena bocanada de aire y suspiré con una media sonrisa implantada en mi rostro. Por fin un merecido descanso vino a mi encuentro, y muy agradecido lo acogí con los brazos abiertos. Metafóricamente hablando, claro. Me dirigí despreocupadamente a donde Ruki y los demás nos esperaban. Si, nos. Ros me seguía (yo aun guardando un espacio por si el caso lo precisaba) y notaba como me observaba desde la lejanía con sus orbes clavados en mi nuca. Me estremecí ante tal sensación. Pretendí fingir no reparar en ello.

Hasta aquí, esto no era más que una repetición de mi monótona rutina. Conversaciones vergonzosas con Ros ("Señor héroe, es usted un pervertido" "¿¡Que estas diciendo!? ¡No he hecho nada para serlo, y deja de llamarme así!" "¿No cuenta ni la vez en la que se coló en los vestuarios de mujer?" "¡Aun no sabia donde estaban los de chico! ¡Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera!" "Pero ese cualquiera hubiera cerrado de inmediato la puerta, no como tu, que te quedaste mirando hasta que te lanzaron una bolsa"), Rudolf acosando descaradamente a alumnas con complejo de lolitas, Hime-chan espiando desde una esquina a FoyFoy...Tal y como debía de ser. Incluso la dichosa aparición de December y Juli tuvo lugar. Sencillamente perfecto.

Mientras esos se acercaban a paso lento a mi posición, vi por el rabillo del ojo como mis tan llamados _amigos _me abandonaban a mi suerte. El único que volteó a medida que se alejaba fue Ros, curiosidad desbordándose de su semblante. Mi atención se centró en los personajes que se erguían ante mí cuando el más alto habló con tono divertido:

-Oh, pero si no es otro que nuestro héroe favorito, Alba Fruhling –. Oído esto, quede completamente seguro de que si hubiera tenido oportunidad alguna de escabullirme, se había evaporado en ese mismo instante. Me agarré del brazo, dando a su vez dos pasos hacia atrás.

_Tan solo quiero irme a casa. _**Siempre** pienso eso. **Siempre** sucede esto, **siempre** me golpean hasta que el último hilo de energía abandonase mi débil cuerpo, **siempre** despierto afligido por incontables contusiones que gané de nuevo en esa jornada.

**Siempre todos los días son así.**

-Pero hoy tengo una sorpresa que darte – espera, ¿todos? - mira lo que te he traído para ti –. De improviso, December deslizó su palma al bolsillo, de él sacó una pequeña y fina daga que meneó en el aire.

Tragué saliva con horror al percatarme del uso que la iba a dar. Choqué contra la pared de tanto retroceder, auténtico pánico comenzaba a construirse dentro de mi ser. Al menos esto no había cambiado.

- ¿No es una preciosidad? Tienes la suerte de ser el primero en probar su filo, ya me dirás que tanto duele - chasqueó los dedos y repentinamente Juli apareció detrás suyo - Ocúpate de él.

- Ha-i - el rubio me dedicó una mirada indiferente antes de esbozar una sonrisa y abalanzarse contra mi a velocidad vertiginosa, sujetando ahora con firmeza mi cuello con una de sus manos. Parecía un _demonio_.

A duras penas, me aferré a su muñeca intentando inútilmente zafarme de su agarre. Era incapaz de moverme, estaba totalmente paralizado por el miedo.

-S-suéltame...- musité. No se detuvieron. Quise gritar con desde lo más dentro mi ser, abrí mi boca pero ni una mísera palabra pretendía salir de ella. Involuntariamente, empecé a lagrimear. Apreté mis ojos con fuerza, absteniéndome de dejarlas caer fuera de ellos.

December se aproximó a mí. Posando ligeramente la cuchilla sobre mi piel, logró partir en dos la carne por donde pasaba. Un riachuelo rojizo se precipitaba rápidamente al piso.

_Quiero acabar de una vez_. No existía escapatoria, toda esperanza que permanecía en mi se consumía con cada segundo que transcurría arrinconado en ese muro. ¿Por qué nadie hacia nada? ¿Ni una mera persona iba a ayudarme? ¿¡En que están pensando los del instituto dándoles un sueldo a unos profesores tan incompetentes que ni si quiera vigilan el patio!?

_Que alguien, por favor...me ayude._

Y tan pronto como me dí por vencido, el eco de unos pasos acercándose se hizo oír.

- ¿Tan bajo has caído como para rajar a este patético héroe, December? No dejas de sorprenderme – con una entonación burlona, la voz de cierto joven de melena azabache se introdujo en mis oídos.

**No lo entendía.** ¿Qué hacia precisamente él aquí?

Juli despegó sus grisáceos orbes de mí, dirigiéndolos a Ros y simultáneamente a su compañero, indeciso. Intenté respirar.

December por su parte, amplió la comisura de sus labios relamiéndose, interesado por aquella repentina interrupción del pelinegro.

- ¿Precisamente tu me lo dices, él que con cada cosa salta a pegarle y a ponerle en ridículo? ¿Por qué iba a importar si hiciésemos lo mismo? - cuestionó alejándose de mi rostro, el cual únicamente era capaz de reflejar alivio al no verse atosigado por la daga que sostenía. El de cabello áureo percibió esto y añadió presión en mi cuello, ahogando pensamientos que trataba de pronunciar. Ros hizo una mueca de desprecio aún sonriendo y respondió posicionándose a mínimo unos diez metros de nosotros:

- ¿De verdad me estas comparando contigo? La mejor broma que he oído en todo el día – fingió reírse en mitad de la oración – Sin embargo, debo pedirte que lo sueltes. **Es mío.**

_...¿Eh?_

_-_¿Y eso desde cuando, tres puntas? - El recién llegado, dándose por aludido, entrecerró sus ojos algo molesto.

- Desde hoy -. Súbitamente, arremetió contra Juli, y le asestó un golpe en la mandíbula que le obligó a retroceder. Como efecto dominó, chocó con December que, tanto a él como a mi, nos pilló desprevenidos. Sin esperar a que recuperara el aliento, tomó mi muñeca y de inmediato tiró de ella para que comenzara a correr.

- ¡E-espera! - balbuceé apenas audible, sin prestar atención a dondequiera que estuviésemos encaminándonos.

Tropecé una, dos y tres veces, todas ellas apunto de darme de bruces contra el suelo y todas ellas siendo rescatado por el estar sujeto a mi salvador.

- ¿Quieres poner algo de tu parte? Me dan ganas de ni molestarme en cogerte - dijo ligeramente irritado a la cuarta ocasión que se me pudo ver perdiendo el equilibrio. Asentí no muy enérgicamente, a sabiendas de que incluso procurando dedicarle mi absoluta atención a por donde piso, sería incapaz. Ascendimos por unas escaleras y nos perdimos por los pasillos, yo aún sin ubicarme. Después de todo, sólo llevo unas dos semanas y media por aquí y, aparte de ganarme unos cuantos enemigos, no he hecho mucho más. Agotado, le supliqué un descanso al de mirada escarlata, quien quejándose me introdujo en una sala con numerosos pupitres y sillas. Era nuestra clase.

Ignorando a esos trozos de madera que perfectamente servían para apoyarse, opté por sentarme en el suelo completamente exhausto. Es entonces cuando me percaté de que su mano había desaparecido de encima de la mía. Por increíble que pareciese se sentía...cálida. No es que le estuviera llamando reptil de sangre fría ni nada, pero fue la prueba que me demostró que, debajo de esa capa de indiferencia, existía el calor de un ser humano. Y sé que es una reflexión bastante estúpida. Ruidos de pasos y gritos se empezaban a escuchar. Provenían del corredor.

- El patio ya ha acabado – vagamente anunció desde la puerta, echando un vistazo fuera del aula.

Todo había terminado por hoy. Pero ese interrogante aun no era contestado y **seguía sin entenderlo**.

El de pelo negruzco se paró frente a mí, reclamando mi interés.

- ¿No vas a moverte? Qué pérdida de tiempo habrá sido salvarte de unos matones si luego mueres aplastado por un pelotón de gente – pronunció con el gesto arrogante que habituaba a tener en su cara. Creo que estoy a tiempo de retirar lo de humano.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste en primer lugar? - formulé mi pregunta impaciente.

- ¿Ah, no le quedó lo bastante claro, señor héroe? - Parpadeó aparentando desconcierto mientras se apartaba hacia atrás, exagerando la escena – Como ya antes dije...

Pareció detenerse a mitad de la oración al entrar un puñado de alumnos distraídos en sus conversaciones, pero se arrimó a mi oído para concluirla:

-...Es usted de mi propiedad.

Anonado, no dije mas, era mejor que no lo hiciera. Se retiró a su asiento listo para impartir la asignatura que nos tocaba, yo aún en el piso. El profesor se presentó en la clase y me interpeló sobre mi situación, vamos, que por qué demonios me encontraba ahí y sin los libros en la mesa. Sin mediar palabra, me acomodé en mi asiento y dejé que la mañana transcurriera como normalmente haría.

Es así como mi incertidumbre creció hasta el punto de considerar esto como un cambio a mejor de nuestra relación. _Igual dejará de pincharme tanto, o es posible que me libre de bravucones como December gracias a él_, no conseguía dejar de sacar ventajas de esta situación. A pesar de ello, no alcancé a saciar una nueva duda de mi mente: ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué le llamó la atención de mi?

No estaba seguro de si en verdad esto era algo bueno.

* * *

Heyyo~ Primera historia aquí en fanfiction, no sean muy durillos conmigo ;_; Welp, con el cierre de la segunda temporada mis sentimientos por el AlbaRos explotaron y me dije: Hay que hacer un fanfic, **ahora mismo**. Como estaba dando latín, veía a "Alba" traducido a "blanco" y a "Ros" como la raíz de "Rosa". Al querer hacer un Ros posesivo en esta historia, lo dejé en "Rosae Albus" (_El blanco de la Rosa,_ literalmente) interpretado como "El Alba de Ros". Y así se creó el típico AU de un colegio adaptado a Senyu, nótese que no soy muy creativa en las ideas. Tengo pensado en hacer unos cuantos capítulos de este coso que he engendrado, no aseguro que actualice lo que se dice rápido (? So, espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews de esos o lo que quieran dejar, todo será bien recibido c:

_**¡Perla se despide-!**_


End file.
